Silurae Birnai (Siluri Warband)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: Silures are skilled, light armored warriors, who rely more upon their mobility, and use javelins and tight formations to good effect. ''EB2: The Uiroi Nantuon are heavy spearmen. Determined and brave, they can be relied upon to hold their own against even the most determined of foes. '' Description EB1: The Silurae Birnai (Sel-oor-ay Bern-ay; "Silurii Warband") are a tribe from the south of Cambria. Reknowned for their ferocity, skill, and discipline, they offer up fine spearmen to their lord, braver than most others, and more sturdy and skilled. They are, for all intensive purposes, little more than local spearmen, but of greater trainer and skill. The Silures fill the same role, acting as both anti-infantry and anti-cavalry soldiers, and can also be used to pepper an enemy at distance with javelins. They are disciplined and capable of standing in orderly lines and use tight formations at times to absorb enemy charges. Historically, the Silures were a bit of an anomaly; they were a somewhat dark-skinned tribe living in the south of what is now Wales, surrounded by much paler Celts. It was postulated by some Romans that they had even been from Iberia originally, accounting for their tone and hair. Irregardless, the Silures were apparently quite loyal. When the high king of the Britons, Caratacus, fled into Cambria to escape the Romans, he was recieved and supported by the Silures, who, though likely they were his vassals, probably had little to actually gain by continuing to support him. The Silures were given their due for bravery though, and ultimately the Romans recruited aide of several opposing tribes to finally successfully subdue them. EB2: The valleys of the west are many things to those who inhabit them: a land of song and poetry, a land of flocks on forested slopes and mountain streams from which to sip. But do not think such a pleasant land to be a pleasant conquest. The men of the valleys are proud and brave, and with spear in hand and courage in heart they will defend their homes to the last. In foreign lands kings may rule vast realms, but here, in this western world, to the Uiroi Nantuon a flock, farmstead and freedom matter more than any empire. Enter these lands with a conquering army and they may be the last lands you enter. But enter with the desire to win friends and allies and you will find the most steadfast allies and true friends in all of these islands. Historically, by the 1st century AD at least, a variety of polities had emerged in what is today Wales. Two of these, the Silures in the south and Ordouikes in the north, both of whom were steadfast allies of the Katuuellaunoi king Karatakos, were particularly anti-Romani, and it took many years vicious campaigning to subdue them. In contrast to this fierce resistance, as well as the modern Welsh national identity as being a "Celtic", and modern Welsh language (which belongs to the same linguistic group as Gaulish), there is only a limited amount of archaeological material from the Iron Age in Wales. Although there are numerous, impressive hillforts from Wales, compared to other parts of Britain such as Wessex and Norfolk, there are very artefacts. One notable exception to this, however, is the famous hoard from Llyn Cerrig Bach, located at Anglesey in what is today north west Wales. Much of the equipment which the Uiroi Nantuon are equipped with in Europa Barbarorum II is based on the hoard of metalwork from Llyn Cerrig Bach. The hoard is one of the largest to have been recovered for Iron Age Britain and comprises over a hundred and fifty objects, including seven swords, six spearheads, two gang chains, part of a bronze trumpet, a fragmentary bronze shield boss, cauldron pieces, blacksmith tools and vehicle parts and horse equipment for a chariot team. Animal and possible human bones were also recovered, and it may be that these were the result of sacrifices. The size and composition of the Llyn Cerrig Bach hoard is comparable with the great votive site of La Tène in Switzerland, and many of the objects recovered from Llyn Cerrig Bach attest to trade connections with other regions of Britain. The hoard has been interpreted as supporting Tacitus who, writing in the Agricola, described how the chief site of the Druids was located at Anglesey. Usage These men are great light infantry good for flanking and skirmishing the enemy with their javelins and they have alot of them. They also have a disciplined formation when in guard mode which will greatly aid them in both offense and defense. The fact that they are cheap to recruit and have low upkeep adds to their useful. These men will be useful for other factions as they conquer Britain and defeat the Casse. In EB2, there are excellent spearmen best used against cavalry or can be used offensively or defensively due to their good morale and excellent shields. Category:Units Category:Casse Category:Pritanoi